the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegii
|gender=Female |height=1.34 meters |mass= |hair=Purple |eyes= |skin=Pale |occupation=Personal bodyguard to the President of the United States of America |era=NoHead era |affiliation=U.S. Government |masters=*Saurya *Aaron Clinton |apprentices= }} Aegii is a female Near-Human who intended to keep the Klonlam crystal away from Dark mutant Mr. Stupid NoHead. She kept the crystal with her until the Dark Lord captured her. Fortunately, she was rescued by superhero Baby Intelligence in 2020. Afterwards, she became a bodyguard to President Aaron Clinton. Biography Early life Aegii's past and parentage are both mysterious, it is presumed that they died not long after her birth, assuming her mother survived childbirth. At some point, Aegii teamed up with a woman named Saurya, who had acquired the Klonlan crystal by unknown means, in order to keep it safe from the NoHeads. Capture and torture When their leader, Mr. Stupid NoHead, began tailing Saurya, Aegii teleported into the haunted nursery where her mistress was hiding. NoHead angrily fired a jet of flame into Saurya's chest, setting her entire body on fire and slowly killing her. After watching Saurya's murder by fire, she tried to take a shot at the Dark Lord, reached for her gun, but NoHead fired a stun beam, successfully knocking her unconscious. NoHead bent over and pulled her hand open and attempted to pry the crystal from her hands, which proved irremovable. Aegii was imprisoned in the Fifth NoHead Base. There, she suffered horrendous treatment at the hands of Mr. Stupid NoHead, being tortured to the edge of death several times, but she refused to hand over the crystal, which remained pasted to her hand. On the verge of going mad on account of her suffering, furthered by her despair and the lack of compassion among her captors, Aegii slowly became delusional. Second NoHead War Finally, the Dark Lord decided she was no longer of use and prepared for her execution, believing her death would remove the crystal for good and he would finally have it. While searching for Baby Strength, a superhero named Baby Intelligence encountered Aegii in her cell. Disturbed by a visible wound on her neck, and by her delusional behavior, Baby Intelligence insisted that Aegii come along with them, despite the difficulties this might incur upon his primary mission. Aegii fled the fortress by following a secret passageway from whence her savior entered the building, while Baby Intelligence proceeded on his mission. Later on, Aegii was assigned to be President Aaron Clinton's bodyguard, resulting in her presence at the Battle of the Eastern Field. Baby Intelligence spotted her flying in a hovercraft whilst shooting at several war robots. Physical description Aegii had short purple hair and pale skin. She was plump and stood at 134 centimeters in height, classifying her as a midget. Personality and traits Aegii was usually quite emotionless, preferring to speak in vague terms whenever possible. Her span of tolerance was short and she frequently became annoyed or impatient with the people around her. She also tended to be opinionated and outspoken, ironically resulting in her allegiance with Saurya. Aegii was very dedicated to the U.S. Government, enduring endless tortures to keep the Klonham crystal out of the NoHeads' hands and even willing to die for no reason other than to deny Mr. Stupid NoHead. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:4 foot individuals Category:Anti-villains Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Overweight individuals Category:Villains Category:Battle of Tsala participants